


Mating Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fucking so much fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing sad tho, Stalia kinda broke up, Stiles is kinda insecure, Stiles' nose is perfect fuck off, Stiles' thighs are ticklish, THERE IS LITERALLY LIKE NO FLUFF, THERE IS NOT ENOUGH FLUFF IN THE STEO SHIP SO I WROTE THIS, Theo bites Stiles' nose, Theo kinda lost control last time they did it, Theo's armpits are ticklish, They can be naked if you want, They're literally in bed the whole fic, Tickling, forgetting tags, no he does not bite it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Stiles cuddle. And do other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Bite

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi

Today was a good day.

Scott and Kira, were on a double date with, Liam and Hayden.

Lydia was with Parrish, practicing her fighting skills. If that's even what they want to call it anymore.

Malia went off to Mexico, with Braeden and Derek. She decided after everything was good again, she'd go look for her mother.

Everything was good again.

Theo and Stiles, were snuggling on Stiles' bed. After Malia left, they decided to split, just in case if they found other people.

Stiles found Theo.

"Hmm, Stiiiiiles." Theo murmured, Stiles bit his lip. God, Theo's voice was amazing.

"What do you want?" Stiles rasped. He just wanted to lay down, and not have any conversations.

"Can I fuck you?" Theo asks, grabbing Stiles' waist, and rolling his hips into the Stilinski.

Stiles groans, and moves out of Theo's grip. He turns towards the Omega, who's pouting slightly.

"We fucked a few hours ago. Can we just relax? You kinda thrusted too hard, and bit to hard. I'm sore." Stiles whined.

Theo grabs Stiles' face, and stares into his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" The Omega asks, Stiles doesn't answer. Instead, he tries to get out of the werewolves grip, his face squishes up.

Stiles thrusts his hand out, slapping Theo's face in the process, who groans and pushes Stiles' hand away from his face.

Stiles makes a noise of triumph, that he got out of Theo's grip. But the noise soon dies down, when Theo grabs Stiles' face again, this time grabbing his hands also.

"Hey, no fair. You're using wolfy powers." The Stilinski pouts, wiggling a little. Theo chuckles, and nibbles Stiles' ear.

"I'll ask again. Did I hurt you?" Theo repeats, serious once again. Stiles sighs, and stares into the werewolves eyes.

"You didn't hurt me. You were just a little too rough. I'm fine. I just... let's not do that now. Let me heal first." Stiles mutters, curling up a little.

He never really got to say when they had sex, or not. They either fucked when they were horny or... well that was it.

And they were always horny.

Always.

What do you expect from teenagers?

"That's okay. We don't have to do anything. Cuddling is good. We shouldn't fuck all the time anyway. S'not very healthy." Theo whispers, giving Stiles a hickey, then gets off of him.

Stiles rolls over, looking at Theo. Theo was on his back, eyes closed, both arms above his head.

Theo was truly beautiful. Stiles was still shocked that he has him. Stiles was also shocked, that he had Malia.

Malia was also beautiful, just not what Stiles was looking for.

Stiles was looking for someone like Theo. And he had him.

"Are you going to say something? Or, are you just going to stare, at the side of my face?" Theo mutters, Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." Stiles says, poking Theo in the armpit. Stiles knew Theo was ticklish there, he at least knew, he had that as an advantage.

Theo squirmed and opened his eyes to glare at Stiles, who smirked mockingly.

"I will forever regret, telling you where I'm ticklish at. I question why I trust you. But... I also know where you're ticklish." Theo smirks, making Stiles' instantly drop.

Theo attacks Stiles, fingers instantly going at Stiles' thighs. Stiles screeches, and tries to get off the bed, failing miserably.

"Fuck! Theo stop! Th-Theo!" Stiles laughed, trying to grab the Omega's hands.

"Nope. You deserve it. I thought I could trust you, Stiles. You proved that I could never trust you." Theo says, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"No! No, Theo! You can tru-trust me! I promise! Theo, I promise!" Stiles yelled, still laughing. Theo stopped, and climbed back up to Stiles slowly.

"I hope you're not lying Stiles. I'd be very hurt, if you were lying." Theo said, and nipped Stiles' collarbone.

"I'm not lying. I promise!" Stiles wrapped his arms around Theo's neck, he kissed the other boy softly.

"Hmm, yeah. I don't think you're lying anymore." Theo muttered, moving so that Stiles was on top of him.

"If you think this is going somewhere, I'd have to disagree." Stiles said, laughing into Theo's neck as he groaned.

Stiles lifted his head up, so he was face to face with the Omega.

Theo rubbed their noses together slightly. Stiles giggled, and rubbed back. This was weird, but welcome. Yeah, they've kissed, but never Eskimo kissed.

Stiles leaned back, and Theo instantly took the opportunity to nip Stiles' nose slightly.

Stiles pulled even further back, in shock. What the actual hell? Did Theo just, bite him?

"D-did you just bite me?" Stiles asked, in a high pitched voice. Theo laughed, hard and loud.

"Yes. Yes I did." Theo said, nipping Stiles' nose again, who shoved Theo back.

"Dude, what the hell? Is this some sort of werewolf mating thing? Or what? Why the hell did you bite my nose?" Stiles questioned, totally confused with the whole situation.

"Mating thing? No. If it was a mating thing, it would not be your nose I'd be biting. I bit your nose, because I wanted to. Your nose is cute, irresistible." Theo explained, grinding into him, when he said the mating part. Stiles blushed.

"My nose is not cute. It's a nose. It's weird." Stiles mumbled, looking down at Theo's chest.

"Mm, I like it. I like the two little small moles on it. I like how it's turned up a little. It suits you. Adorable."

Stiles blushed even more, and rolled off of Theo, onto his back. Theo instantly rolls onto his side, and props himself onto his elbow. Theo frowns.

"What's wrong?" Theo asks, Stiles sighs. Why do supernatural creatures always have to be so concerned, with him?

"Nothing. My nose is ugly. The two moles, and upturn makes it uglier. I don't understand how you can like it... how you can like me."

"Hey. I'd like it... like you, even if you didn't have to two moles and an upturn. Because I like you, Stiles. I really, really like you. I like you a lot. And nothing will ever change that."

"I like you a lot to." Stiles confessed, glancing at Theo, who had the most heartwarming, innocent smile form onto his face.

"So perfect." Theo whispered, grabbing Stiles, and holding onto him. They rock back in forth slightly.

Stiles smiled, Theo always knew the right things to say. Even if it was a lie, or not.

Stiles had a nice feeling in his gut, that Theo was indeed, not lying.

Today was a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic does exist. I'm even shocked. Thoughts?


End file.
